


Our People

by mustlovemustypages



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Revolution, Tumblr Prompt, abby griffin can never leave well enough alone, and bellamy and clarke are forever co-leaders, the 100 are their people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovemustypages/pseuds/mustlovemustypages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fic taking place after things settle down for the 100 and they are no longer fighting for their lives. </p><p>What you need to know: Abby Griffin can never leave well enough alone.</p><p> </p><p>(Written for Bellarke Fanfiction's April Flash Fic | Prompt: Revolution)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our People

“She wants to do _what?”_

“Revolution, Clarke. Your mother wants to start a revolution… An uprising, revolt-“

”-yeah, thanks, Mr. History Expert,“ she said sarcastically, cutting him off, then added quietly, “And don’t call her my mother.”

Just seconds before he had rushed into Clarke’s tent, panicked. Now he murmured an agreement and dropped down onto the cot beside her.

“But why?” Clarke asked. “We’re actually working _with_ some of the grounder tribes instead of _against_ them. Things are finally okay!”

Bellamy picked up a piece of Clarke’s hair, twirling it in his fingers. He tilted his head to the side in consideration. “Probably for the same reasons most people push for change - she wants things to be better.”

Clarke almost snorted, thinking about what things had been like before and how she had just started not sleeping with a gun at night. “Things _are_ better. How can she not see that?”

Before Bellamy could reply, Raven suddenly burst into the tent, heaving. “Oh, good,” she breathed, sounding surprised and pleased at Bellamy's presence. “You’ve already told her.” She then noticed his fingers in Clarke’s hair and arched an eyebrow in amusement.

Immediately Bellamy dropped his hand and stood, Clarke scrambling up quickly after him.

“Yeah, he told me,“ Clarke replied, sounding conflicted. At Raven’s and Bellamy’s concerned looks, she hastened to clarify, “Obviously I don’t agree with her.” She bit her lip, then continued, “But I can’t decide for everyone else. Not anymore.”

Raven went to object, but Bellamy cut her off. “Well then, let’s go see what our people want.” He walked to the tent’s opening and held out a hand to Clarke.

She paused a moment before taking it with a nod and giving a small smile. “Let’s go talk to _our people_.”

**Author's Note:**

> 300 hundred words is tough, guys. This was originally over 600 then I had to cut it down. Edited just a bit here from what I submitted for errors that I caught/small changes I wish I had made in my submission.
> 
> Let me know what you think (in particular about Abby, yeah?) and check out the rest of the submissions both on tumblr and the collection on here.


End file.
